Foreign
by v2point0
Summary: G1/Movieverse. A brief study into Seeker walking. Mild slash.


**Title**: Foreign  
**Rated**: PG  
**Warnings**: Mild profanity, mild slash  
**Pairings**: First drabble: none. Second: Thundercracker/Skywarp, implied Megatron/Starscream  
**Summary**: Seekers are awkward on land.  
**A/N**: For **beebot**. I lost a bet lol. This is just a little lesson in Seekers walking (first part) and their body language (second part.) The first half of the fic is set in G1 while the latter is in movieverse. No spoilers there. Just makin' shit up lol.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. :[

___________________

The Cybertronian tetrajet varied in qualities vastly different to an Earth's jet. Specifically speaking, an F-15 Eagle. It was not merely just their overall design but their functions, abilities and even structure as well. For example, lining the outside and surrounding area of the back thrusters were layers of thick metal used to adapt to the immense amount of heat generated from the turbines inside. When the tetrajet transformed into bipedal humanoid mode, the thrusters served as heels and feet.

Those who assumed a jet mode were more often than not classified as Seekers when the war rolled around. Before then, they were lumped up together as fliers with all the other winged Cybertronians. Seekers, as for most all other flight bound 'bots, found themselves usually in their vehicle modes. It was rare to see them walking for too long and everyone would assume it was because they preferred the air, simple as that.

It was a partial factor, but not the entire reason. The stronger the plating, the heavier the weight. It was a bit awkward running on flat land with bricks practically tied to one's feet. Though thankfully Cybertron's roads were smooth; well, had been until war ravaged most of its surface.

However, when on Earth, their forms had to adapt into completely new ones. The Earth's jet was significantly weaker and slower than Cybertronian tetrajets. The amount of speed it could push out did not accumulate enough high temperature for so many layers of plating. So as soon as Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp transformed into and back from their new F-15 Eagle modes, they discovered their thrusters now had nearly less than half of the paneling as they did before.

And it didn't help much.

Seeker heels and feet, even with all the plating, were not used to walking on solid ground for too long. The layers served also as shields; thick enough to take a good amount of damage while tucking away sensitive pain receptors. However, now that most of the plating was gone, those frail receptors were closer to the surface and now more open than ever to feeling all sorts of sensations.

Back on Cybertron, this wouldn't have been so bad; before the war, so to speak. But Earth had a different type of construction; its surface was composed of dense, rocky material and dirt. Lots and lots of dirt. Combining these materials to the now nearly naked Seeker feet was like walking barefoot on rocks.

"Slag!" Skywarp cursed. He was the first to feel the shooting sensation in his heel. The others warned him from running too carelessly outside, but... "The _Pit_ is this slag!?" he snapped, glaring at the ground.

Thundercracker and Starscream carefully stepped out. "This feels..." the blue jet paused. His heel sunk back into mud. "... Wet. Soft."

"Soft!?" Skywarp squawked. He had to sit down, hoisting his foot onto his knee. "I stepped on--what is this!?" He picked out a rock, glaring angrily at it.

Starscream carefully tested the waters. "It's not so bad, you sparklings," he spat. He stepped forward. "Get over i--aargh!" The air commander hadn't been paying much mind to the little hill before him. Didn't expect to, since Cybertron usually kept their streets free of such bumps. Tip of his foot colliding, he flew forward, landing on his face.

"Hahaha!" Thundercracker and Skywarp cackled.

"There's... something weird..." the blue jet grumbled. He lifted his leg and looked at the bottom of his foot. "There's gunk in my thrusters!" he spat, disgusted. Dirt and grass had caked inside the open funnel. Thundercracker flailed back onto hard land, angrily picking out the mud.

Starscream grumbled profanities as he sat up. "Blasted sickening dirt ball planet..." he snarled, wiping said material off his faceplates. He stood, tripping forward; luckily he caught his balance before he could do another face splat. Starscream glowered back over his foot. "These slagging inferior lifeform jets and their thrusters--the length is too long!"

"This organic wasteland is gonna _kill_ my pedes," Skywarp whined. He stood up and tried walking again, groaning as he could feel the rugged earth and little rocks pierce at his much thinner plating. "I hate this!" he snapped, hands fisting at his sides.

Thundercracker furiously tried to dig the dirt out of the ridges inside his heel. "This is why I don't walk!" he barked. It was proving to be very difficult, especially with such large digits.

"I ain't walkin' anywhere from now on," Skywarp insisted. He took giant steps now, moving back towards his blue companion. "Not on this slagheap!"

Starscream marched up to him, attempting to keep his faceplates from scrunching in pain. "If I command you to walk," he snarled, grabbing Skywarp's arm, "you walk! I am your superior!"

The purple jet ripped his hand free. "Well, what if I don't wanna!?" he pouted and wobbled forward. The new alterations on his feet, that which did not just include the less amount of guards, rendered his equilibrium chip weak as it adjusted to the new terrain. Skywarp was like an infant taking its first steps and as usual, there was bound to be more than just a couple trips--

"Don't turn your back on me!" Starscream ordered. As he went to rip Skywarp back to look him optic to optic, the purple jet grabbed _him_ instead. Skywarp fell over with a squawk, latching onto Starscream's wing in an attempt to stay upright. Rather, it merely doomed them both, sending the two Seekers spiraling out with shrieks onto the ground. Luckily for Skywarp, Starscream fell first and broke his fall by landing on top of him.

Thundercracker rubbed dirt between his fingers, just some of what he removed from his foot. "This is embarrassing," he sighed and flicked the little ball away.

Starscream ground dental plates against weeds. "Get. Off. Of. Me!"

"Soooo sorry, boss," Skywarp sniggered and rolled off his leader. He sat up quickly, legs stretched out in front of him. "But y'know..." he said and his red optics switched to the azure sky above, filled with only a few tuffs of white clouds. "... The sky here's different. There's lots of light. It's almost kinda..." He was too ashamed to finish. Couldn't admit something about this planet was, Primus forbid it, pretty.

Thundercracker glared off to the side. "... Yeah," he agreed quietly.

Starscream turned onto his back. "You clumsy imbecile!" he snarled and shoved his heel against the purple Seeker's leg. However, still adjusting to the new thinner plating, unlike the previous times, the force and hit actually _hurt_. The blue and red jet yelped and grabbed his foot in his hands.

Thundercracker and Skywarp laughed without remorse.

___________________

"Have you ever seen something like this before?"

"Once, I believe. It's extremely rare."

Lord High Protector Megatron peered through the large window, hands behind his back, down below at the docking bay. Optimus Prime flanked his side, staring alongside him. Moments ago, out from the horizon appeared three single dots. In a matter of seconds, those dots shaped and formed into Cybertronian tetrajets. At the lead was a golden and desert brown; behind it on each side, a blue and a wine purple. They were in perfect flying formation, the two brighter jets following their leader onto the road way.

Both mechs watched the jets come to a slow stop on the ground. Moments later, they transformed, creating the Elite trine of Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp. They retained their bulky frame up top, shoulders long and broad, but their waists were thin, slimming down into a pair of rather...

"Awkward," Megatron noted. He watched Starscream walk towards his companions. Like the others, the gold Seeker's legs were shaped and molded quite different from the usual bipedal structure. Their knees protruded out, pointed, the rest of their leg actually curving sharply back, once more jutting forward with a pair of three toed feet, each like talons. "I have only seen limbs like such on Seekers alone."

Starscream stood between his men, both standing side by side. Their backs were hunched, cowering even. "I assume their posture is to help with their balance?" Optimus suggested.

"It would appear that way," Megatron agreed. The purple jet was saying something, but Starscream shook his head and turned away. "I do not often see Starscream or his ilk standing straight and correct. I would assume it was due to equilibrium or their torsos not matching in girth as their bottom frame."

Starscream was speaking with Thundercracker, but Skywarp moved forward. Optimus asked, "One thing I notice is Thundercracker, Skywarp and the other Seekers below Starscream tend to bow at least a few centimeters smaller amongst his presence. Also, when they walk, they tend to almost tip toe." His observations were correct. Skywarp had himself scrunched up a few inches lower than his commander, feet clicking lightly against the ground. Starscream turned to face him, the smaller Seeker speaking once more.

"It is the respect they show their commander in physical form," Megatron stated. He then remembered all the times he was within Starscream's presence. The Seeker tended to either duck lower like his soldiers, or sometimes, even stand higher. "It appears it's an inherited reaction, to assume a smaller, harmless appearance amongst those who are more powerful or superior to you." What did that say about the times Starscream actually tried to stand straight or even _match_ his height?

As Skywarp spoke, Starscream's wings flickered and hitched. The longer the purple Seeker talked, the higher Starscream's wings peeked. They gave a quick shiver. "I was told Seeker's will also speak with their wings, like typical body language," Optimus replied.

"This is true," Megatron agreed. "Notice Skywarp's." He pointed to the babbling mech, whose wings were ducked down and low. "Out of respect, their wings are often drooped, as if to take distraction off of them and onto their leader's. Skywarp's wings, however, are much lower if you look to Thundercracker's." Optimus did and nodded. "This means that Skywarp is either trying to appear completely harmless and innocent or he's nervous."

Optimus rose his optic ridges. "Nervous? About what?"

Not a moment too soon did Starscream suddenly throw himself forward, chest out and started squawking and barking furiously. Both mechs above watched in silent awe and surprise. Starscream was grabbing at his chest before throwing back his arms, claws flexing and wings raised. He stepped back and forth on each awkwardly bent leg, moving up to his subordinate. He slammed his round chest against Skywarp's and the purple Seeker quickly scampered back, legs nearly bending together as he bowed lowly, his wings flat against his back. He made sure his toes and claws were curled back.

"Are they fighting?"

"It seems Skywarp stepped out of line somehow. He's decreased his height to a squat and curled back his digits and talons as a show he does not wish to fight. From experience, I've noticed stomping, flexing claws and wings is a show of threat or domination. And..." Megatron paused. Starscream stretched out his legs, standing a few feet taller with legs straight. "... He's trying to make it very clear he will not be bested."

Starscream had assumed a posture before when he and Megatron argued in the past. However, Megatron was quick to verbally knock him back to his usual cower. Now it was Skywarp who was about ready to curl into a ball, keeping his optics diverted and nodding in agreement with everything Starscream shrieked. The gold Seeker than lashed out, slicing a claw along a purple wing. Thundercracker jumped but stayed put; Skywarp fell back, hissing painfully, but did not fight back.

Optimus was shocked. "He just attacked--"

Starscream then snorted and moved away. He said something to Thundercracker before marching off. "He could have done much worse if he wanted to," Megatron explained. "He could have killed him, indeed. However, what was just done was an equivalent of a slap to the hand. Seeker wings are... very sensitive and highly guarded. To strike a wing is to either insult or knock one down a peg. We can safely assume it was the latter..."

Starscream was walking off, strangely enough. He had his arms sunk forward, almost like a mantis. His infrastructure backbone continued to curve into an arch, talons scraping along the ground. "They move so strangely on the ground," Optimus murmured, watching Starscream disappear into his hanger. "It's such a... vast difference from watching them in the air."

"Seekers were proclaimed to be the masters of the sky," Megatron sneered, "but grunts on the ground. They do most everything that, say, _you_"--he emphasized the word, as a way to make sure his inferior knew he was superior as a flight gifted mech--"do in the air. This can include..." He paused, his optics trailing over to Thundercracker. The blue Seeker was approaching Skywarp, still sitting on the ground, pawing at his sliced wing.

Thundercracker extended a hand, Skywarp taking it and standing. The blue Seeker stood in front of his companion and the two were at the same level. They were close, much too close to be deemed as friendly. Thundercracker gently swept a hand beside the wound, careful not to touch it. They exchanged words neither mech watching could hear. But then Thundercracker's wings drooped lowly.

"Is he nervous?" Optimus inquired. "Maybe... sad?"

"It may be he's trying to make his brother look taller than he," Megatron suggested, "by comparison, Skywarp's wings are pitched higher. It is proper etiquette to keep wings low in the presence of your superiors, but when amongst your peers, those with the lowest wings represent the more subservient. The higher they are, the higher the rank in their social circle."

Optimus nodded. "Then maybe Thundercracker is just trying to cheer Skywarp up?"

"Could be." Usually, both Seekers kept their wings at the same level, but on a rare occasion, Skywarp's wings would be a few inches lower.

Optimus turned back to the Seekers, just in time to watch the blue mech take Skywarp's face in his hands. He pulled Skywarp close, until their foreheads touched. They then started... "Are they nuzzling?" Optimus asked. He craned his head around to get a better look. "Their faces seem close--"

"How shameless," Megatron purred. Optimus looked to him, confused. Megatron brushed a long claw beneath his chin, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "I do wonder if they'll learn some modesty or carry out the entire act out in the open... Though to be fair, they think everyone is off duty," he chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

But Thundercracker pulled away a second later. He turned and gestured Skywarp to his side. Their wings met at the same level, tips brushing and Megatron snorted again. Then the two Seekers walked off to their private hanger, swaying and walking strangely as their commander had. Optimus shook his head. "That was a weird lesson in foreign language," he said.

"Indeed," Megatron laughed. He swept past the smaller 'bot, heading down the long corridor. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to brush up on my..." His claws clicked and curl as he snickered to himself. "... Studies."

----

THE END

You can interpret the "fight" between Starscream and Skywarp as you please. In my head, Skywarp is requesting to focus more on his scientific studies and if he can sit out some routine flights. Starscream of course tells him they work together as a trine, but Skywarp continues to plead and... yeah. For those unaware, Bayformers Skywarp is more of a reclusive scientist than he is a prankster warrior. I don't deem him as weak but more so very non-confrontational and passive when it comes to fighting. Thundercracker is said to be very loyal to his commander and so I figured he would not intervene. Not unless it got bad, that is.

* * *


End file.
